It's a Wonderful Life
by HaiCas
Summary: Alexis Collins was living her life, as a hunter she knew all the dark creatures of the night and how to get rid of them. She was raised into this life as an only child, but the things she doesn't know and people she can't remember will come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I can hear my heart pounding in my chest, feel sweat beading on my neck despite the cold weather, and fear raging throughout my body. Every fiber of my being wants to stop running; my feat ache, I can't breathe, and I'm about to collapse from pure exhaustion, but I can't stop. Not until I get away from the thing that's chasing me.

Generally speaking I don't run. My parents taught me what really lies in the shadows of night and how to kill whatever comes my way. Up until this very night I thought I had seen everything, but the creature chasing me was more powerful than anything I'd ever encountered.

It looked like a normal, human man. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and stood around six foot tall. If I had seen him on the street I wouldn't've thought twice about him. But whether it was on purpose or out of sheer necessity he had shown me he definitely wasn't what he appeared to be.

Even if I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could I realized that whatever was chasing me was faster. I couldn't hear or see the monster while running, but the second I stopped or even paused to catch my breath he was right next to me, as if he'd been there the whole time. The moment I felt him appear beside me I would be off, blindly sprinting down different alley ways and streets.

Partly because I could hardly breathe, and partly because I ran directly into a brick wall I collapsed next to a dumpster. I could feel a warm liquid, which I rightly assumed was blood, streaming down my face. Still breathing heavy, and barely able to move, I managed to lift my hand to my forehead and felt a rather large gash in the center.

"Perfect," I sarcastically whispered.

I felt a cold wind blow and the creature was standing over me. He spoke with a deep, entrancing voice,

"Would you like for me to fix that?"

I looked up at him, he was wearing a tan trench coat, a dress shirt, and a blue tie. I'm not sure why but his outfit stuck me as inappropriate, he looked too innocent.

"That's an odd way for a demon to dress," I noted, "You guys are usually more provocative with your attire."

He tilted his head and gave me a soulful look. I knew the chances of him actually being a demon possessing some poor bastard was slim to none. On the off chance he was a demon he was the most powerful one I'd ever met, as he'd managed to walk directly through a devil's trap without even slowing down, he also didn't sizzle and wither in pain when I doused him in holy water.

"Rest assured I am not of demonic possession," he informed me.

I rubbed my aching head and tried to push myself to my feet. About halfway up the pain seemed to amplify ten fold and I crumpled into a heap on the ground. Without asking permission he hoisted me to my feet. I quickly backed away from him. He continued to look at me with a blank expression. I nervously coughed into my hand and a tooth came out.

"Son of a bitch!" I mumbled. I dropped my tooth, and looked back up to the man who was slowly advancing on me. When he got close enough to touch me he raised his hand, index and middle fingers pointed towards my forehead. I yelped and jumped back before he could touch me. He spasmodically backed up.

A flash from earlier that night emerged:

I had just gotten home from work, it was almost midnight and I was trying to wind down before bed. On the couch, in my pajamas, I was flipping through the channels looking for something to watch when the rotten egg stench, which I knew as sulfur, filled the room. Having been very well trained I knew exactly what to do and as quietly as I could I darted to my bedroom where I pulled on a pair of jeans and my boots. Grabbing my essentials and stuffing them where they belong I quietly crept down the hallway. There was a woman standing in the middle of the room. She had walked right into my devil's trap, rendering her powerless and proving she was a demon. I stood there for a moment, analyzing her and wondering if the poor girl she was possessing was still alive.

"I can smell you, Bitch! Stop hiding. Come and get me!" she screamed.

If I had blinked I would've missed what happened next; the thing in the trench coat appeared behind her and walked directly into the devil's trap. I foolishly breathed a sigh of relief for I believed I had captured two demons and could easily exercise them. I realized my naivety when the man grabbed the woman from behind, turned her around, and stuck the palm of his hand against her head. Bright white light came out of her every orifice, and her entire body went limp. The man dropped her body onto the ground and strolled easily out of the trap. We locked eyes and with a swift and determined, but graceful walk, he headed my way. That's when I ran.

The flashback ended when I noticed him coming towards me again. Whatever he was I had never even heard of, and I sure wasn't letting him anywhere near me if I had a choice.

"Get back!" I spat at him.

He stopped in his tracks, looking rather annoyed. Lowering his hand he spoke, "I mean you no harm," he explained calmly, "I am trying to help."

"Yeah right," I snarked, "and you weren't just about to blow my brains out like you did to that demon," I paused, "What kind of monster are you to have enough power to smite a friggin' demon?" slowly I reached behind my back and got my silver knife ready, in case he came too close.

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord," he insisted.

I let out a sharp laugh.

"Sure you're an angel, and I'm the damn Pope!" I replied dramatically.

He looked and sounded confused as he spoke,

"Yes, I am an angel, but the Pope is a man- you are no man, Alexis Collins."

My heart skipped a beat and my voice came out shakey,

"How do you know my name?"

I guess it shouldn't've been so worry-some that he knew my name, a lot of demons called you by name, even if you had never met them before. These creatures have their ways of getting information- it's worse than the Internet.

"I'll explain later, right now you need to come with me," he ushered.

I rubbed my aching head with my free hand.

"The Hell I do! I'm not going anywhere!" I barked.

He ignored my protest and tried once again to touch me, I jumped back, this time into a wall. I silently cursed myself for being cornered. Instead of stopping this time he just kept coming. When he got within a foot of me I whipped my knife out and with as much force as I could muster I stuck the blade into his abdomen and twisted.

Unlike most monsters he didn't wither at the touch of the silver, flinch, or show any indication that there was a sharp blade sticking out of his body. Instead he grabbed my arm and held tight, I started to struggle and pull away, but he was stronger than me. I glanced down at our hands and back up to his face, he didn't look mad or annoyed, but indifferent. Then I noticed we were no longer in the ally, instead we were inside someone's home. There were red walls, a fire place, and piles of books everywhere.

I let go of my knife, he let go of my arm, and I stepped back. The image of him pulling the knife out was a rather disturbing one. In one fluid movement the knife was out of his body and dropped to the ground. I looked down to his stomach to see his white shirt was ripped, but instead of it being soaked in blood like it should have been, there was only trace amounts along the edge of the rip.

"What the Hell are you?" My whole body shook with the fear I was desperately trying to conceal and I continued to back up until I hit something warm and very solid. I froze.

A man's voice came from behind me,

"Yeah, he wasn't lying about that angel business."

I flipped around to see a very tall man with dark, medium length hair, directly in front of me, so naturally, I started swinging.

"What the Hell?" he shouted, while effectively dodging my punches, but not swinging back.

Suddenly, he grabs both of my arms and forcefully pulls them down to my side, painfully twisting them behind my back. Facing away from the tall man and towards Castiel, the so-called angel. I struggle as Castiel glides my way, arm raised, and touches my forehead. I heard faint whispers and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"This girl can fight!" a faint but familiar voice that I recognized as the very tall man, announced.

I feel my head roll to the side and I groaned, unable to open my eyes I continued to sit and listen. The next man to speak, I didn't recognize but he sounded very cheerful.

"How do you feel knowing you got your ass kicked by a girl, Sammy?"

So the angel's name is Castiel and the tall man's name is Sammy?

I coughed and opened my eyes. Castiel and the tall man I knew as Sammy were standing across from me, staring, along with two other men who I hadn't yet seen. One was kind of old with a beard and baseball cap, and a younger shorter one. They were all staring at me. I tried to stand up but I immediately realized that I was tied to the chair.

"What the Hell?" I groaned.

They all continued to stare at me, silent and un-moving. I sighed and coughed again, my throat was extremely dry, and my head was aching like a son-of-a-bitch.

"I could really go for a glass of water right about now, boys," my voice cracked.

The old man jabbed Castiel in the ribs with his elbow and said in a gruff voice, "Glasses are in the cabinet, water's in the sink."

Castiel stared at the old man for a moment and before I could even process what was happening he vanished.

I realized I was in a different room than before I was knocked out. It was colder than the previous one, and less homey. The walls were metal and the chair I was tied to was hard and cold. There was an opening, with a big metal fan above me, and I could see the pink sky, so I assumed it was getting close to daylight. There was a devil's trap inscribed in red ink on the floor.

The three men continued to stare at me, refusing to say a word, so I let my head fall forward and pretended to pass out. When I felt a cool breeze, I looked up to see Castiel in front of me. He extended the full glass to me. I just glared at him for a moment, shocked by the so-called angel's stupidity.

"Uhhh, my hands are kind of bound to this chair, wanna untie me?"

The angel narrowed his eyes at me and turned to consult with the three other men. Not Sammy, but the other young man took the glass from Castiel turned to meet my eyes, and smiled.

Looking into his eyes took my breath away. Not because he was good looking, which he most definitely was, but his eyes stirred up a feeling in my gut. A feeling that I had stared into these eyes many times before.

"Open up," he instructed.

For a moment I was frozen, staring into his eyes, but eventually I did as he requested, but only because I was dying of thirst, and figured if they really wanted to kill me they would have already done it. So I took a long, refreshing drink and when the man pulled the glass away I was breathing hard and I coughed.

"Thanks, I needed that."

He nodded and gave me another sip from the glass. This time, when he pulled it away, it was empty. He backed away and stood next to the others.

"She looks just like her, doesn't she?" said Sammy.

The man who watered me nodded.

I shook my head violently, "What are you talking about?" I waited for an explanation and when I didn't get one in a timely manner, I raged, "Who the hell are you people?"

Sammy got a little closer to me and gave me a warm look.

"I'm Sam Winchester," he nodded to the man who had given me the water, "This is my brother, Dean," and to the old man, "Bobby Singer, and you already know Cas."

"Cas?" I inquired dumbly.

Castiel interjected awkwardly, "Yes, they have nicknamed me Cas. As you know my real name is Castiel."

"Uhm, okay. What do want from me? Is this some sort of sick fantasy?" The calm manner in which I delivered my words was no reflection of how I was feeling on the inside.

I heard Bobby chuckle, but Dean and Sam stood there looking uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" I paused to fidget within my bonds, "Would you please untie me?" I asked sternly.

Sam was the only one who stepped forward.

"As long as you promise not to take another swing at me," he joked.

"Do you really think un-tying her is a wise decision?" Castiel interjected.

I glared at the angel.

"What's she gonna do? There's four of us, three of which are well trained hunters, and you're an angel," Sam said through gritted teeth.

Castiel looked away wearily, but backed up and let Sam untie me.

"Thanks," I grunted, and rubbed my sore wrists.

"Why don't you clean her up, Cas?" Dean suggested.

I was still extremely wary of this angel so when he came my way I automatically backed up. Sam put an intentional reassuring hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry, he's just gonna fix you."

"I'm not broken," I insisted and shrugged Sam off, but let Castiel touch me and immediately felt better, "Woah," I reached up to touch my face as Castiel removed his hand.

Dean laughed.

"Why exactly did you kidnap me and bring me here?" I asked, truly calmer than earlier.

It was silent for a moment, but Castiel answered me, "You were being followed, by demons. Several actually."

"Okay, and?" my tone was harsher than necessary.

Sam butted in, "The idea of demons doesn't bother you? Most people would flip-"

I interrupted him, "You guys are hunters right?"

Sam nodded.

"Well so am I. Born and raised. I know how to take care of a demon. So if your intention was to take me here to protect me than thank you, but I'm really not interested."

I headed towards the open door, but Dean barred my way.

"What? Am I a prisoner?" I quipped.

He raised an eye brow, "What do you mean you're a hunter?" Dean demanded, but before I could answer he turned to Castiel, "Did you know about this?"

Castiel nodded, "I was aware."

Dean's jaw dropped, "Why didn't you tell us?" he yelled.

"It wasn't of import," his voice was as monotonous as ever.

"What the Hell do you mean it "wasn't of import"? It seems pretty damn important to me," Dean raged.

I was sick of being ignored, "You guys know I'm still here, right? So what the Hell is going on?"

Dean and Castiel were still having their spat, but Sam pulled me over to him and Bobby.

"Why can't I leave?" I demanded.

"Because," Bobby sighed, "We think there's something after you!"

"Why do you care?" I pleaded, desperately wanting to go back home.

"We have our reasons," Sam insisted.

Dean and Castiel had stopped their verbal brawling and walked over to join our conversation.

"You better give them to me, or I will see my own damn self to the door!"

"Look, Alexis, I know this is hard for you to understand, but we need you to trust us," Sam begged.

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice," I said slyly, plans of escape brewing in my mind.

"Not much of one," Dean proudly announced.

"Awesome," I exhaled, "can you just level with me, and answer one question?" I requested.

"Okay, anything, shoot," said Sam.

I took a deep breath and asked.

"Earlier, you said I look just like her," I paused, "Well who the hell is her?"

There was a long awkward silence where all the men traded disturbed looks.

"Well?" I insisted, impatiently.

"You look like our mother," said Dean, "You're the spitting image. Of course you've got a bit of dad mixed in there too, but it's mostly mom."

"What the-?" my mouth hung open as I tried to process what had just come out of Dean's mouth, "What are you saying?"

Castiel spoke before anyone else could, "He means you are a Winchester. Sam and Dean are your brothers. You share DNA."

I looked at him blankly for a moment.

"Well don't sugar coat it for her, Cas," grumbled Bobby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I shook my head in astonishment, "N-no," I stuttered, "First and foremost, I'm an only child and secondly my last name is Collins- not Winchester."

Dean very rudely laughed while slapping his forehead with his palm. He stepped towards me and I stepped back.

"Sweet heart," I cringed at the embellishment, "we've all had a long night, yourself included, so how's about we all just calm down for a couple of hours and get some friggin' rest?"

His abruptness shocked me and I just stood there with my mouth open.

Sam pushed Dean behind him.

"WHAT Dean is trying to say is, we would be happy to answer any and all questions you may have just as soon as we all get some sleep and aren't so," he paused, "on edge," he was trying to be calm but I could definitely sense the frustration in his voice.

"That's not what I'm trying to say at all!" Dean interjected emphatically.

Bobby punched him in the shoulder and Dean made an "umph" sound.

"Shut up, ya' idjit!" Bobby ordered.

"Very reassuring," I interjected.

Dean didn't respond, just stared at the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Sam was staring me down, exhaustion and a glimmer of concern clouding his eyes, he was waiting for my answer.

I threw my hands up in the air, "Oh what the Hell!" I obliged, too overcome by sleep deprivation to try and fight them off again.

Dean clapped his hands together loudly, "AWESOME!" he spat.

They all headed for the door, and when I started to follow, Dean, who was directly in front of me, stopped abruptly and turned on his heel- causing me to slam into him. He put a hand on each of my shoulders, to steady me and get my attention.

"Where do you think you're going?" he grinned.

I shook my head and pulled out of his grip, "You're kidding right?"

Again Sam pushed Dean away and began to explain, "It's safer in here. Demons can't even touch the place," he knocked his fist against one of the walls, "Pure iron. You'll be safe in here."

All my defenses went up, "Look, I don't know any of you, Hell, I'm not even sure if I believe any of the crap story you're feeding me. But like I said before, I don't need your protection, and I'll be dammed if I'm gonna let the four of you lock me down here, completely defenseless against whatever you think might be after me."

"If I may," Castiel interjected, "God would not damn someone for simply refusing to stay in a locked room."

"Shut up, Cas!" Dean shouted. Castiel shot Dean a confused, and almost hurt look, but kept his mouth shut.

No one moved or made any inclination that they were going to respond to my outburst. Presumably they couldn't think of any valid reason to keep me down here. Their silence made me realize the true purpose of keeping me on lock down, it wasn't for my protection- they didn't trust me; Hell, why should they?

I sighed and attempted to earn just a morsel of the trust I planned to immediately betray the first chance I got.

"Now I get it. You guys don't trust me, right? Is that the problem?"

Sam tried to deny my revelation but Dean cut him off, "No! We don't. Sorry, Kitten, but that's just the way it is."

"You don't trust me but you expect me to trust you?" I paused for dramatic effect, "You said we were family, right?"

"Yeah, exactly," Dean acknowledged gruffly.

"So, I should trust you but you don't believe a damn thing I say?"

Dean started to say something, but his mouth just hung open.

When someone did decided to reply it was Castiel. He spoke coldly, and almost without emotion, it was bone chilling, "Alexis, I am aware that you are a hunter, but what is out there is bigger and stronger than you, and everyone in this room, including myself. Not a single one of us can stop it and I'm not sure that all of us rallied together can do so. It is after you, and all of us for that matter, which is why I took you from your home. Every demon in creation is after you, which is why you must stay down here, safe and hidden. Do you understand me?"

I took in everything he said, and I knew that I should stop fighting and listen to them, but if I did that I wouldn't be the headstrong bitch that I was raised to be.

"If it is coming after all of us than why am I the only one being locked in here?" I argued loudly.

I heard Bobby sigh loudly and mutter to Sam, "I'll call my niece and see if she can't come down tomorrow. Maybe she'll be able to help out," then left the room.

I would've stated loudly that I didn't care who he invited, I wasn't going to stay down here, but Dean spoke up.

"I give up Cas, knock her ass out."

I looked quickly from Castiel to Dean and back to Castiel, but before I could move his hand was raised to my forehead and I was propelled into a seemingly never ending darkness.


End file.
